blackgearfandomcom-20200213-history
Time Staff
Time Staffs are the tools, weapons and most cherished possessions of the Time Agents. It allows them to mainpulate time and space in order to assist them in their missions in balancing the space-time continuum. Design Appearance The typical Time Staff is golden in colour and about 7ft in height and 2 inches in diameter. The top of the Staff has an upside-down arch connected to the tip of the staff. In the centre (also connected to the tip) is a flat disk (2 inches thick) with the grade (see Grades) of the Staff inscribed in Roman numerals. Function The Staff is psychically linked to its weilder, using thought as a way of using it. Focusing on one point of time will cause the disk at the top to spin, accelerating until it appears like a sphere. It will then generate lime green temperal energy that will resonate from the bottom of the staff to the spinning disk which will protrude an dome of energy that will envelope the weilder and then implode into the fabric of timespace, sending the weilder to their destination. Science The Staff is created using gold-plated Duramite. Within the Staff, Is a glass container hooked up to several silver plates and wires that link up to a generator on the tip of the staff, which propells the disk, creating the energy needed. The glass contains a time-altering entity's essence that was captured by the Time Agency and replicated into every Staff that is made. Moros Main article: Moros Moros is the driving force of the Staffs. It lies dormant within each staff and has its probability manipulation powers harnessed to perform time travel. Grades Time Staffs are categorised in Grades. These grades determine the amount of ability and power they have in manipulating time. Grade I (Novice Class) These are very basic Time Staffs, used only for training potential agents and have very limited amounts of time altering ability. Their powers include: * Travel through time and space * Teleportation * Forcefields * Low energy use * Does not fix weilder's age Grade II (Trainer Class) These are slightly higher than Grade I. They are mostly for trainers, who guide the potential agents in basic training. Their powers include: * Travel through time and space * Teleportation * Forcefields * Energy blasts (only able to cause temporary paralysis) * Moderate energy use * Does not fix weilder's age Grade III (Patrol Class) These staffs are used by the police force on Earth and security guards within the Time Agency. They are far more deadly than the other two grades but are no match for anything higher. Their powers include: * Travel through time and space * Teleportation * Forcefields * Energy blasts (keeps object or lifeform into a fixed point int time) * Electric defence mechanism * High energy use * Does not fix weilder's age Grade IV (Agent Class) These are the most numerous powerful Staffs, as Grade Vs are incredibly rare. They are given to the Time Agents themselves and hold far more power than 30 Grade IIIs. Their powers include: * Travel through time and space * Teleportation * Forcefields * Energy blasts (can do all previous Staff feats, but also destroy a target by scattering its atoms) * Time manipulating defence system * Very high energy use * Clairvoyance * Shows alternate outcomes Grade V (Omega Class) The most powerful and most rare of all Staffs. They were discontinued following the 'Khronos incident'. They hold enough power to break though 'Time Locks' and even destroy entire worlds. Their powers include: * Travel through time and space * Teleporation * Forcefields * Energy blasts (able to eliminate worlds, if not galaxies with enough power) * Time manipulating defence system * Incredibley high energy use * 'Time Bolts' (focused temperal energy) * Clairvoyance * Shows alternate outcomes * Can break through 'Time Locks' Side effects Use of a Grade IV or V will cause: * Inability to age after fixing the weilder's cells into its current state in time of first use. * Flight * Low psychic ability Time Ripper Staff Time Ripper staffs are generally exactly the same as Grade IVs, except they are bronze instead of gold in colour. The temperal energy thy create is red instead of green due to different mechanics (not allowing use of clairvoyance). They cannot gain Grave V status because the staffs cannot handle too much essence of Moros. See Also * Time Agency * The Time Traveller * Father Time * Mr. Tempus * Moros * Zeal Category:Objects